


Someplace...new?

by Purrfect_timing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, April Fools' Day, Crack, Eventual Romance, M/M, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Blazing (Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect_timing/pseuds/Purrfect_timing
Summary: April Fools. You should not believe what others tell you. Under no circumstances. Whatever they say, how believable it might be, it might just as well be foolery. Hypothetically, if one woke up in a situation completely bizarre and unbelievable and nobody assured one to believe them – did that count as a joke as well?





	1. We woke up in a foreign place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
>  
> 
> Please do not take this story too serious. It popped up in my head one night and I could not get rid of it until I started writing it.

In all honesty. After everything they had been through, they had expected to be prepared for nearly everything. A sealed demon turning out to be a bitter being of chakra who just missed his father figure. A mad dead then not so dead founder of their hometown recruiting one of their own to do his dirty work. Lastly, a teenager who was almost born a jailor befriending his prisoner and saving the world. Twice. Thrice if you count the blood moon. Four times considering the ancient puppets. On the way, his best friend turned bad then good just to end up being misled by his and his brother’s ideals, saved by said jailor and turned good in the traditional Konoha sense.

They had to be prepared for nearly everything, right?

So why did they wake up in tents although they had been in Konoha or spying on Otogakure or looking into the origins of Kaguya? More importantly why was Naruto Uzumaki, jailor of the being of chakra and hero of a world being hugged from behind?

At least, his horrified scream woke them up, right? Everyone scrambled out of their tents. Sakura crawled out of one, ready to punch whoever woke her. Sasuke did quick work with his tent, efficiently burning it. Sai jumped from his tree, he was apparently sleeping in while Yamato stood, having leaned against a tree.

Naruto had fallen out of the tent. Now sitting with wide eyes in front of it, staring up at Kakashi’s just as horrified (masked) face.

“WHAT THE HELL, GUYS!” Sakura obviously had not caught up to their situation. The usually quite professional medic, stomped towards the pair to be stopped by Yamato who gestured at their surroundings, silently asking her to quiet down. As her eyes widened in confusion, Sai looked down on himself, just realizing his peculiar dress up while Sasuke had discovered the bow he had apparently clutched while burning down his tent. Yamato carefully approached Naruto and Kakashi.

“So, you woke up together?” He quietly asked. Normally, he would tease Kakashi – who quite obviously was blushing beneath his mask – to get back for every time he had to pay the others lunch. But there were more pressing matters to attend to. “I am sure it’s as horrible as your looks indicate but do you know why we are here and _where here is_ and why we are looking _different_?”

Kakashi fully left the tent, still wearing his compression shirt with attached mask but black wide trousers and knee high, closed leather boots. With a weird pointy end where the toes were located. Assessing the situation while Naruto (almost naked) crawled back into the tent, hunting for whatever clothes were left. He reemerged wearing a short sleeved gray armor with red highlights and his usual standard shinobi boots. Underneath his armor a dark gray shirt peeked out from his shoulder guards and matching pants from his leg guards. In a black and coppery shield he had placed a pair of orange gloves, a short sword an orange cloak and a headband with a giant oval emerald worked into. At all that Naruto looked rather helplessly but still managed to throw Kakashi a green hooded cloak.

“I figured the orange stuff was mine and I do not need another cloak, so I assume it’s yours.” The blond murmured while Kakashi put on the cloak. “There is a wooden staff in there, too, but it shot weak lightening at me when I tried to touch it.” Kakashi nodded, and crawled back into the tent. Apparently wanting to know what would happen to him if he touched the staff – whatever that was. Seeing the wooden object he deemed it impractical immediately. It was formed in a way that the top (?) created a swirl. The handle was bandaged and the whole thing started to glow purple when he touched it. The staff had to bee at least as tall as Kakashi was. Since he saw no other weapon, he took the wooden object Naruto had called a staff. Any weapon was better than none he decided. Taking it as a good sign that whatever it was had not tried to shock him like it had with Naruto. Joining the others he witnessed how they had started to inspect their equipment and dress up. Sai wore only black. Black linen shoes, black tight pants that disappeared underneath a blackish leather kilt, a short blackish leather chest guard that literally only covered his chest, leaving his stomach free except for the black shirt Sai wore. The two knives at least resembled kunai.

“Where are we?” Sai repeated Tenzo’s earlier question. Naruto looked thoughtfully at his team.

Sakura was mostly dressed in white and red. Her white cloak with simple red embroidery reached the ground but when she lifted her arms, one could spot a red dress, similar to the one she wore in her genin days. Although, it, too, reached the ground and was slitted at the sides without revealing much of her legs. She wore black linen shoes but was unarmed. In her hair was a silver hair circlet with complex flowery motives engraved in it.

“I don’t know...I much rather would like to know why we are here.” Naruto tested his sword, weighted with one arm.

Tenzo wore linen pants which were strengthened by leather pads at his knees. A greenish something holding a short sword complemented the brown leather armor that protected Tenzo’s chest. It could not be called a belt, not in the traditional sense at least because it seemed to consist of vines comfortably climbing around the wood style user. Without mentioning the barefooted feet and the pointy ears Kakashi did his best to ignore.

“I think I know what we are...” Naruto piped up. His shield was strapped around his left arm while the left hand rested on the hilt of the sword which was sheathed at his belt. He had put on the gloves

“What we are, dobe?” Sasuke for what it was worth looked the weirdest. And that meant a lot considering Tenzo. Underneath his light blue cloak the Uchiha wore completely white. A white tunic over white trousers. Just his arm guards and shoes were gray while the belt was light brown, holding different kinds of pouches and an empty quiver. Fine, the reason why Sasuke’s attire was weird grounded solely on the colors which nobody had seen on him in a very long time.

“Yes, I mean, it sounds weird but remember the books for children where a hero and his party move out to rescue a princess or defeat a dragon?” When five people negated his assertion, Naruto was dumbfounded. “WHAT?”

“What you are describing are civilian fairytale books, Naruto.” Kakashi answered. He had seen them in a bookstore or two. “None of us are from civilian heritage.”

“Well, jiji always gave them to me!” Naruto retorted defensively. “Anyway, in those books, the characters were often put into classes like a medic-nin or a tracker.” The blond pointed at him. “I’m a warrior, Kakashi-sensei is a mage, Sai seems to be some kind of rouge or an assassin and teme looks like some fancy archer.” Next he pointed at Tenzo. “I think an elf?” He looked at Sakura. “Sorry, Sakura-chan I don’t know what you are. I need to see what you can do.”

“What I can do?” The medic echoed.

“Yes. Every class has a special ability or a specialization. Mine is melee fighting while Sasuke’s is long distance.”

“So these are our only weapons?” Kakashi asked, looking at the staff.

“Yes. I don’t know how you use it. Maybe just use it as if it were a chakra-weapon?”

A lightening bolt shot from Kakashi’s staff which was – quite inconveniently pointed at Naruto who barely managed to lift his shield on which the lightening bolt bounced off into a tree. “Ooops.” Kakashi rubbed nervously the back of his neck. His staff now pointing into the sky.

“At least I know I’ve got magic resistance?”

“Senpai, you need to be more careful.” Tenzo reprimanded. “You could have easily killed one of us or set the woods on fire.” As if to punish Kakashi for the harmed tree, a vine sprouted from Tenzo’s belt, growing thicker and stronger as it rushed into Kakashi’s direction who did not manage to dodge it, got caught by an arm and thrown into one of the tents. Tenzo immediately tried to stop the attack and hurried to the jounin. “I am so sorry, are you alright?”

“I think...” Kakashi wheezed as he took Tenzo’s outstretched arm. “Our bodies have changed as well. Normally, I would have been able to dodge that.”

Sakura had approached the duo cautiously. She examined her genin instructor. “You dislocated your shoulder.” She hummed thoughtfully and looked doubtfully down her hands. “Are you up for another experiment?”

Kakashi sighed. “Sure, just don’t kill me.”

The medic placed her hands onto the injured shoulder. After a few seconds, they saw green light flowing from Sakura’s hands into Kakashi’s shoulder. “At least there is one thing that has not changed? Still, I have to agree with Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura instructed her patient to slowly move his arm. “We have changed physically. My body feels heavier, Kakashi-sensei’s muscles are not as defined as they should be and Naruto’s right arm is a lot stronger than the left one.

“A typical sword’s arm.” Sasuke provided. One arrow had manifested in his hand as soon as he had reached for the quiver. Now he was inspecting its sharpness. “The arm that wields the sword normally is more trained than the shield arm.” Nodding to himself he added. “I’ve trained in archery before. I think I can defend us with this.”

“I am capable of fighting with these as well.” Sai was already practicing with his knives.

“Sooo, teme? Could you help me with these?” Naruto raised both sword and shield.

“With the shield, no. With the sword. I can try.”

“What do I do?!” The blond skipped excitedly towards his teammate.

“Great.” Tenzo mumbled next to Kakashi. “What are we supposed to do?”

“Try not to kill one another?”

“Sure. If that’s all we can do.”

“At least you can defend yourselves.” Sakura murmured back. “I’m stuck with healing. And being protected.” The three of them watched the others starting a training session.

“So we are not talking about why we are here?” Sakura asked after a while.

“We should focus on being able to defend ourselves.” Kakashi answered. “Even If we do not know where we are and why we are here, the simple fact that one needs weapons should alert us of a probable dangerous environment.”

“True.” Tenzo agreed. “Let’s try to familiarize ourselves with our new abilities.”

“Alright.” Kakashi stood, smiling. “I’ll go over there and try to use a water jutsu.” Which did not succeed. When he tried, thinking of the seals he needed to form a water dragon, nothing happened. Then again when he thought of the chidori another lightening bolt shot from his staff (aimed into the sky).

“I’ll be over there.” Tenzo said, leaving Sakura to her own.

The medic concentrated her chakra (or whatever it was called wherever they were) in her fists and hit the floor beneath her. Instead of creating a crater, she flinched back having hurt her fist. “Fine.” She mumbled. “What else do I have?” Sakura reached for one of the pouches attached to her red belt. “Antidotes. Remedies for colds...Poison...how do I work with that when I cannot get close to an enemy?!”

  



	2. Chapter 2: Let’s be friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some swear words.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

# Let’s be friends

 

They were on the move. Partly because staying in one spot for a long period of time attracted unwanted attention. Partly because they were tired of training without getting anywhere. Naruto could mostly fight, Sasuke and Sai had taken their new weapons in a stride. Kakashi and Tenzo not so much. The latter was able to shoot lightening at will but was still unable to access the other elements. Tenzo still did not know what triggered the veins to move. Lastly, Sakura still had no idea what she was capable of. Except for healing, that is.

“So.” Kakashi asked after a few hours of aimlessly wandering – North, they were moving north without knowing why. “How does magic work in those books of yours?”

“Depends on the story.” Naruto answered. “Sometimes it was about a spell, sometimes they had to access another source of power before they were able to use anything other than one element.” After a pause. “Sometimes they are not able to use anything other than one technique.”

“I still can’t get past the point of you reading.” Sakura said lightly. Trying to lighten the mood. Ever since they woke up in this somewhere, the atmosphere has been tensed. It just begged for someone to snap.

“HEY!” Naruto whined.

  


Every night was an adventure in itself insofar they only possessed two tents. While they had started of with three, Sasuke had effectively destroyed his when he had heard Naruto’s terrified scream. A scream, neither Naruto nor Kakashi were willing to explain.

The first night, they had decided on rotating shifts and therefore rotating tents. Each tent fit two people therefore two people would guard while one pair would share a tent each. Naruto and Sakura would take one shift, Sasuke and Yamato took the shift after while Sai and Kakashi took the last one. All was well until Yamato crawled into a tent to get some rest. Vines had engulfed the tent forming it into a cocoon. They spent one restless night trying to figure out how to rescue Yamato. They were down to one tent by then.

The second night they had decided to press on. On their – rather aimless travels – they had suddenly found themselves in a clearing. A single hut had been standing there. An elderly woman had invited them in, offering them to eat and to drink but Naruto had decided quite suddenly and loudly and pale-looking that they would not accept the invitation and dragged them all away. There had been protests but when they witnessed how the hut slowly disappeared in a fog that had formerly not been there and the mist actually followed them...like tentacles reaching for prey. Caressing them, whispering to them. Yes, they had silently settled on Naruto’s leadership in their mission and yes, their decision to travel through the night was made just as quietly.

The third night, they discovered what Kakashi was capable of. They heard shouting and growling in the distance – Sai and Yamato heard them. The constitution of the others’ senses was obviously dulled in this world.

“There is a fight going on.” Sai informed them, pointing in the general direction of it.

“Let’s check it out!” Naruto already moved towards the noise.

“Are you nuts?” Sakura held her teammate back. “This has nothing to do with us, let’s just move along!”

“Just because we are in this world does not mean we can just ignore our morals.” Naruto shot back. “There is a fight and someone innocent civilian like might be in danger and I refuse to just ignore that!”

Kakashi sighed. He had propped up his staff on his shoulder, walking up to the pair. “Let go of him, Sakura. Either he will escape and rush there anyway or we follow him willingly. We will all wound up there either way, so just speed this up a little.”

Naruto answered with a huge, grateful smile while Sakura groaned but released the blond. But Kakashi grabbed him by the seam of his cloak. “What we will do.” He said, eye-smiling. “Is not to run off without surveying the situation first. Hence, let us all go calmly and cautiously towards the scene in question.” It was Sakura’s turn to grin while Naruto groaned.

And like that, Kakashi having a firm grasp on Naruto, the party moved towards the noise. Reaching yet another clearing (“This forest has a lot of those” Sasuke commented drily.) they witnessed a battle going on. A group of five men against a whole bunch of dogs. The men looked all the same, really. Old, battered clothing. Rusty swords. Bad hygiene. They were _loud._ Shouting at their opponents vulgarities while clumsily striking the weapons at them. If anything, those men were a depiction of a _bad m_ _e_ _n_. Any book who wanted to describe a stereotypical antagonist could borrow this character.

T he dogs were another matter altogether.  Kakashi’s hand had dropped from Naruto’s cloak  in a matter of seconds.  His  eyes fixed on the  dogs in front of them, fiercely fighting – growling, biting... protecting the pug sitting on  a man’s body.  Sai did not really know a lot about dogs and he was not trained in distinguishing their features, but  they looked a lot like Kakashi’s summons.  Noting the man’s tense frame and the firm grip on his staff, Sai concluded his  impression was not  far-fetched.  Now that he thought about it, Sakura and Naruto seemed to  form protective  pillars right next to their team leader. 

“You stupid, fucking dogs!” One man suddenly exclaimed being hit by one rottweiler paw. “Your master is dead! DEAD?! Just be good dogs and go lick your genitals!” This time, the man reacted to one attack. Grabbing the dog by his scuff, effectively using the force of impact, he threw the small white dog with dark colored circles of fur around his eyes right into a three. A soft breaking sound was all they heard. The unmoving body of a dog that looked like Kakashi’s ninken was all they saw. A satisfied grunt by the perpetrator should have alarmed them. A frozen still Kakashi should have intrigued them. Instead only the puff of smoke alerted them to Kakashi’s disappearance next to them and his reappearance in front of the injured dog. Instead, when they saw Kakashi’s cold smile they realized the extent of his anger. 

“Ma, what is this ruckus about?” He drawled almost lazily, his staff shouldered as if nothing was amiss.

“None of your business, _mage_.” Another man spat. 

“Oh, but I must insist.” The staff was lifted with one hand to hover over the ground. Did Kakashi knew what he was doing? One look at his teammates confirmed his suspicion. They had absolutely no idea if the jounin had a plan. 

“We just had a friendly argument with him.” A pointing finger gesturing at the body. “When those beasts jumped out of the foliage and attacked for no reason at all.”

“So, none of your business, no need to help, _piss off_.”

“My, I do not care for that tone.” Kakashi tilted his head. “Especially since I explicitly heard you call that poor man the dogs’ master. So why don’t you tell me the real reason for this scene. Preferably in the next five seconds.” Sai had not seen Kakashi ever act this threateningly. Nobody answered. “Time’s up.” 

Kakashi shrugged, lifting the staff into the air to thump it down into the ground.  With a  small zishing sound, a wave of fire was first forming around Kakashi to  push its way  towards the men,  hitting its peak just when  it  reached the man who had thrown the dog.  Miraculously,  either the Konoha ninjas and  the  remaining dogs  remained unharmed by the  wave ,  almost as if the  fire was friendly,  losing its destructive quality as soon as it  connected  with them.  As proof  of its deadliness served  the  tortured cries and smell of  burnt flesh that  wafted towards  them. 

Looking at  the posture and  facial expressions of his team, Sai concluded he was witnessing a shocking  moment.  As for why, was unclear to him.  Kakashi had warned them and acted upon his threat. Furthermore,  the y were all familiar with the scent and sounds of death  and pain. 

Kakashi stood in the middle of the now burnt clearing. He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again, letting go of the staff which fell with a loud resounding thump and crouched down next to the injured dog. With gentle fingers, he inspected the wounds. 

The change in Sai’s team was visible.  They relaxed.  _‘Perhaps they have never associated Kakashi with death and_ _pain?’_ Sai pondered.

“Sakura.” Kakashi called. “Shiba is breathing, I know you are not familiar with a canine’s biology but I would appreciate it if you would assist me?” Immediately the medic rushed towards him. 

A chorus of growls stopped them from treating the animal. Seven dogs were carefully and threateningly moving towards the pair. When Yamato, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai approached them in return to defend them, Kakashi held up his hand. “Stop. All of you.” A sigh. “Pakkun. You know Shiba is injured. I can help. The rest of you, just stay put.” The pug stopped growling but insisted on being witness to the treatment. At least, that was what Sai gathered from the string of barks and growls he heard and Kakashi’s nod in approval. Accepting the order, they gathered in a semi circle around dog, mage and Sakura. 

A fter the treatment,  they carefully put  Shiba on a cloak. While Yamato and Naruto carried him, Sakura and Kakashi monitored  his vitals. Sasuke looked displeased and Sai was interestedly watching the parade.  The dogs trailed behind them, Pakkun now sitting on top of Kakashi’s head.

Finding a fairly secluded  cave –  a  sheltered  hole, really – hidden behind trees and foliage,  they decided to  build a camp.  Which was when Sasuke decided to  speak up. 

“Funny, how much solicitude you can show when it comes to dogs, Kakashi.”

N aruto,  instantly understanding  what Sasuke was implying, tried to silence him.  But for the first time after the fight, Kakashi  looked at his team.  The tension had never left the  man’s body. But now the agitation was directed. At Sasuke. “Beg your pardon?”

“I am just wondering where you were when _we_ needed you. With proper training and guidance, we would have been fine and safe. Nothing like the war would have happened.”

“Sasuke-kun.” Sakura reprimanded quietly.

“I taught you everything you needed to know to survive.”

“If you had taught us more...”

“You would have been able to kill Naruto twice. Because he would have never tried to hit you fatally.”

“If you had tried harder...”

“I am sorry, are you suggesting that I did not try to stop you from leaving? You were the heir to my abilities, yet, you decided they were not good enough.” Kakashi’s voice was stern. “Worse even. You used my heritage to attack a teammate!” He snorted. “Naruto tried to be your family. Sakura tried to be your rock. I tried to be your shisho. We tried everything we could to make you reconsider your path.”

“Now your just putting the blame one me.”

“I am putting the blame on anybody. The war would have started with any of us or without any of us. But that’s not really your point, is it? You still want to know why you were not trained as much as you think you deserved.” Kakashi put Pakkun gently to the ground. “To a village, a shinobi is a resource. He or she should not perceive himself or herself as such but to a village he or she is. You three have endless potential.” He pointed at Naruto. “Chakra-reserves rivaling a jounin at the age of 12.” Sakura. “Chakra control as perfect as Tsunade-sama’s at the age of 12.” Sasuke. “Determination and inherited giftedness to gen-jutsu and tai-jutsu.” Pointing at himself. “All three trained by a prodigy with a nin-jutsu specialty which would be perfect for huge chakra-reserves. An almost perfect chakra control perfect to teach the proper usage of chakra to be lethal. And the history of self-sacrifice to pass down to the next generation.”

A pause. “If I had trained you from the beginning, the council would have promoted you. At the age of thirteen, you would have left for lengthy B-rank or A-rank missions. You would have learned to kill with efficiency and without conscience. You would have lost every bit of innocence your childhood was supposed to instill in you.”

“You were my soldiers.” Kakashi rose his his full height. “And if the village was not able to see in you more than weapons then I made sure they would see you as blunted ones. Until you were ready.”

“So you went against the explicit wishes of the council.” Sasuke’s was haunting. “Do you think it makes you noble?”

“It makes me selfish. I wanted for you to pave your own paths a choice I never had.” The smile Sai had seen earlier appeared again. The threatening one that seemed to make the air around Kakashi grow cold.

“Senpai.” Yamato intervened before either Kakashi or Sasuke riled the other up further. “I think I sense a river nearby. Maybe we could refill since we have eight additions to the team.”

Kakashi nodded and allowed Yamato to lead the way. Without hesitation in their step, Sakura and Naruto followed while seven dogs formed a protective wall around the injured Shiba. Disregarding Sasuke.

Sai stared at Sasuke. “What?”

“You do not understand their bond.” As no response was anticipated, Sai continued. “You still hold resentment for Kakashi-senpai.” Still no reaction. “Yet you had not the same time to get to know him.”

“And you do?”

“I have information you lack.” A smile. “A month before Sakura’s exam to become a medic-nin, Kakashi-senpai appeared in her bedroom in the middle of the night. Throwing one medical question at her after the other and expecting her to answer flawlessly. When she did not, he threw a balloon full of water at her. He took a month off to assist in her training and studying. She turned up on her exam with freshly cut hair, proudly announcing that Kakashi-senpai had cut it for her.”

“Kakashi-senpai came up with the idea of using shadow clones to speed up the training process. Despite his claims, he did not just think of it. During one hospital stay, he read to a whole library worth of notes on clones and their qualities. He thinks, Naruto does not know but one peek into the bathroom revealed the books and handwritten notes hidden there.”

The smile widened. “Furthermore. To them, nobody understood their desire to become Team Seven again like Kakashi-senpai. He was the only one supporting them, consoling them and trusting their judgment on you.”

“Are you finished?”

“Maybe you should put your resentment to a rest? Clearly your teammates cherish Kakashi-senpai. It would hurt them seeing the two of you fight all the time. Just maybe, this is not about you.”

“Sai! Sasuke-kun!” Sakura ran towards them. “We are supposed to secure the campsite. The others are refilling our water bottles and trying to catch fish.” Sai nodded and walked off to start with his assigned task.

  


Sakura hesitated. “Kakashi-sensei is upset.” She started slowly. “I’m pretty sure, he feels bad for raising his voice like that.”

“Maybe he should not have done it if he just regrets it afterward.”

“He is still agitated by what happened with the pack. Even if they are not _his_ pack they look enough like them to affect him.” Sakura waited until Sasuke acknowledged her statement. “Plus, he must be rattled up about the whole fire thing. Kakashi-sensei says, he does not know how he did it.”

“So you’re saying, he accidentally killed five people?”

A low laugh was his answer. “Oh no. It was his intention to kill them, alright.” Another hesitation. “Naruto thinks that Kakashi-sensei’s magic works differently to his chakra.” Ignoring the derisive snort, Sakura continued. “If we take his lightening magic as working under normal conditions and if we can determine what had changed when he used fire, we can maybe figure out how to control them.”

“Any luck doing that.”

“Unfortunately yes.” She sighed. “During that fight he had been really, really angry. You noticed that, too, right? Since that the only thing that really changed, we think...perhaps...his emotions might be controlling his powers.”

“You are leaving something out.”

“Now, Kakashi-sensei’s says, he still feels a little angry and he _is_ easily riled up...We are under the impression that maybe after using magic he is still under the effect of the channeled emotion.”

“We have an over-emotional Kakashi at our hands?”

“Possibly.”

“Great. Good thing it just takes some stray dogs to tip him over.” A blast of fire hit the ground far enough away of them to avoid any damage or injury.

“Oops.” Kakashi’s toneless voice betrayed his annoyance.

“You just could not keep your mouth shut, right, teme?” Naruto was attending Kakashi who seemed to get aggravated for almost hitting a teammate with fire.

Behind them stood Yamato, his hood filled with several fish. “They just jumped at me when I tried to catch them.” He murmured almost apologetically.

“Oops.” Sakura echoed her team leader. “Yes, that seems to be the tone of this mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> I'm back. Kinda. Sort of. Maybe. Hopefully.   
> This year has been really stressful. Not necessarily in a bad way but...yeah, just a lot.   
> But I'm planning to at least finish the series I've started. Maybe every week one chapter alternating between here and Icha Icha Dating. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my stories and commenting on them. You are all greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If I can manage it, this story will be updated every week.


End file.
